Circuits that support illuminated touch sensitive areas are configured to support both a touch input device for receiving a touch device input signal and a lighting device or light source for generating light at, about, or near the touch input device. The lighting device can be controllably operated to generate light, for example, in response to a user providing input to the touch input device, or in response to a controller controlling a cycle of operation. One example of a device that can utilize an illuminated touch sensitive area can include an appliance.
Conventional circuits that support the touch input device and the lighting device use a first printed circuit board (PCB) trace or input/output lead for the touch input signals associated with the touch input device, and a second trace or output lead for driving or powering the lighting device. Both traces can be routed to substantially the same PCB location, that is, each trace can be independently coupled with a PCB component, such as a controller.